I'm Waiting
by Egiran99
Summary: Kotoko and her family finally move out. Until one day and accident at the Irie's house results it being to dangerous to stay in. Kotoko's father calls them saying, "I'd like to return the favor," and the Irie's start to live with them. How will she react? How will her little cousin react, especially when Yuuki comes? I only own the plot.
1. Life as a Lie

I know its so short! This is my first fanfic.

Kotoko leaves the Irie's but here's the thing! Naoki still loves her! With a careless mistake his house turns on fire. A call says, "I'd like to return the favor," the Irie's come to stay with Kotoko her dad, and her little cousin. This should spice up Yuuki's story

* * *

><p>Kotoko yawned her beautifully curled hair stood right behind her shoulders. More awake now she slowly made her way out of her bed. Kotoko stood up now, she was dressed in a pink tunic and a pair of black leggings to go with it.<p>

After dressing, Kotoko could see her dad watching the News Channel as usual. Daisuke had also come down from her room, her smile shinned as she came. Daisuke was always a pretty girl and one of her only cousins. Not only had she been born with the same beautiful brown hair but she was a naïve like girl.

"Good morning," she replied. Kotoko smiled back, and her father took a glance of her. "School ends tomorrow. Then I can go to high school!" she said joyfully. "A lot has happened this year," said Shiego, Kotoko's father. _"That's right. A lot did happen this year. First, we moved out of the Irie's. Then, we were able to move out of the apartment with the salary I earned. Next, my cousin from Canada was able to stay with us,"._

* * *

><p>Naoki woke with a shake. He could see Yuuki standing by his bed. First, Naoki looked at him with a puzzled face. It had been a few months ago when Kotoko had moved out from his house, and Yuuki got his room back. It had seem unusual, but his love still hadn't died for her. They couldn't even contact them either, phone numbers, e-mails, everything had changed.<p> 


	2. Collage

Kotoko dressed in her normal blue shirt and jeans to collage. She was elected to go to the University of Tokyo, and it was her first day. _I might even be able to see Irie-cun. _She paused. _No, I can't. He would just see me as a stupid girl. _Kotoko let a tear sneak by but quickly wiped it off. _Who needs him? I'm setting my goals straight and walking in the footsteps of my mother and being a nurse. _Kotoko walked into the Medical Department and set her bag down.

Naoki still stared after Yuuki. Quickly dressing up he walked down the old creaking stairs. _Creak._ The sound made Naoki jump every time. It was old and somewhat scary. Oba-sama looked at him coming down. "We really need to get those stairs fixed," she said. He nodded. Yuuki was waiting outside on the porch waiting. _Push. _The door was probably as old as the stairs and had the same scary sound. "Oni-chan!" Yuuki said in delight. Both him and Yuuki were walking to school since their schools were in the same direction, Oba-sama insisted they walked together. Naoki forgot about Yuuki most of the time leaving him tagging along. _This feels similar. _That was when it hit him. It was just like him walking with Kotoko.


	3. Medicine

Naoki stopped at his school after he dropped Yuuki off. His parents gave him a chance to be a doctor, but what was the point now? It seemed much better when Kotoko was there to comfort him. Besides, it would just be better to succeed in the company. _It would benefit everyone. _He stopped. _Kotoko would've asked if it benefited himself. _Naoki shook away the thoughts. Tsuyoshi, Naoki's friend, stopped next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing his state. "I'm fine," he said walking past him. Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Anyways, class got cancelled due to a meeting today,"

"So?"

"Want to go to the café?"

"Sure," "I'll meet you thee I left something in the classroom"

"Okay"

Kotoko took out a white box from her purse. It was a medical box filled with prescriptions and shots.

"Settle down class. We will take a field trip to the Hospital for Pets,"

Kotoko sat with her friend Tomoko. She had seemed to make it to a high level with Kotoko in medicine. "The bus leaves at 8:00 want to walk together?" she asked. "Why not?"

Both girls walked on the bridge where the cherry blossoms had begun to fall. One laid right out of the exit of the bridge. _Crunch. _The sound made Kotoko look back, sad. _I'm a really bad person._ Tomoko stepped in the yellow school bus. "Hey, are you coming?" she asked. Kotoko walked in after her.

They both talked about giving shots the whole way there.

"Walk out slowly and be very quiet. The animals here are to be treated not hugged for cuteness,"  
>"Good, now, you will all be assigned a puppy. These puppies are given in by their owners and have agreed to this. So be careful,"<p>

Kotoko obviously knew which one she was going to get. It would be Clover, her own puppy. He was sick and needed care.


	4. Possibilities

Kotoko put her bags down. She let Tomoko walk by herself today. Kotoko slowly moved her eyes to the clock. 2:30! _Oh no_. _I'm late for volunteering at the shelter again. _She picked up her bags as quickly as she brought them. "Where are you going?" Daisuke asked. "We are late for the shelter again," Kotoko replied firmly. "I already knew that", she said. "I was just wondering why you were going without me,"

Naoki walked down the steps of their house again. _Creak. Creak. _He was used to the sound already so it didn't bother him. Naoki sat in the living room and silently read the book of the small house in the country. Hours passed until he got up again to leave to his room. But he stopped mid-way. He took a glance at Kotoko's room. They decided to leave it open for guests and were still arranging it, which had left Yuuki with him still. Naoki slowly approached the bright room. It didn't seem as bright as there wasn't anyone living in it, be he sttepped in anyways. A small picture laid down on the night stand right next to the small bed that now looked cold. Naoki put his hand on the picture and flipped it right side up. What else could it be? It was the picture that he and Kotoko had taken together. At the sight of the picture a loud scream came from below. He quickly rushed down to the aid of his mother. Naoki saw a large fire and his mom trying to cool it down. Yuuki had also just arrived and took their mom outside where she would be safe. He soon rushed towards his brother as he stood there. "What should we do?" he had asked. "We have to leave. The fire is too big," he said putting his hands on Yuuki's shoulders. He quickly pushed him out of the way.

Naoki led his younger brother out of the fire. "I can't believe this is happening. I hope this is a dream, because I want to wake up now," said their mom. _Beep._ A car pulled into the driveway. Naoki recognized it right away, it was Father he looked dreadfully. Their mom had explained everything that happened. Suddenly they were interrupted by a call. Their mom put the phone that she brought with her on speaker.

_"I'd like to return the favor. Please go to Cherry Blossom Drive, 7:00._

That was the end of the call. Father looked at the phone closely. _"That can't be…Kotoko's father,"_

"Then we'll go there tomorrow. We don't really have a choice and they invited us personally,"

Kotoko looked at her dad and so did Daisuke. "Who were you talking to?" they both asked. "No one," he smiled, "Just an old collage friend."

"You wouldn't mind if I let an old childhood family live here with their two sons would you?"

"_Father, you don't have to ask me."_

"You wouldn't mind sharing a room together?"

Kotoko stared at him. "Have you eaten your medicine?"


	5. Helping

Naoki stepped in the car, leaving room for Yuuki to sit by him. "Don't you think some things shatter too quickly?" Yuuki asked. "It's not their fault", Naoki replied, "They are just too fragile". Their father turned left on the road. The neighborhood was cheerful and it seemed the rain didn't bother them at all. A big house was soon in front of them. It had beautiful cherry blossoms and the house had been bigger than theirs. "Is this it?" their mother asked. "It should be," her husband replied. Yuuki went outside following Naoki. They both helped their parents unload before sundown. Both their father went to the door along with his wife. He hesitated before knocking on the door. Before long the sound of creaked floors arrived and crunched sounds of the lock were heard. _Creak. _ The door opened. Kotoko's father was at the door with a wide grin on his face. After both families exchanged greetings they were all welcomed inside to their own rooms.

Kotoko grabbed Daisuke's hand. "We have to go back now to see the family who's living with us," she said. Daisuke shrugged, "What do you think they are like?". "I don't know," Kotoko replied.

Naoki put his bag down. "It was the same," he thought. "Sharing a room with Yuuki. But…..where was Kotoko and her cousin?"

The next morning was unpleasant. "Where is Kotoko?" Oba-soma asked. Kotoko's father looked up, "She left already, and they both work at the hospital. The summer break is ending soon too, he paused, are you both ready?", Yuuki nodded as he helped himself to the food, "I never thought we would see each other again."

Kotoko and Daisuke walked on the concrete until a shriek came. Daisuke looked back, "What was that?!". "Come on," Kotoko yelled running away. There a small boy lay, leg cut badly. "You'll be alright, stay still, I'm a medical apprentice/student. Daisuke grabbed the mother's attention by pulling her. "What are you doing to me?!" the woman shrieked. Kotoko got up, "If you cared you would've watched your child instead of standing there doing nothing," she said. "Did some blood get stained on your clothe?" Daisuke asked. Kotoko looked down. "Yes,"

Naoki pulled the covers on his bed. Yuuki was sharing a room with him again.

"Isn't it weird?"

"What?"

"They came to us, we came to us, and now we are together again,"

"So?"

"Is that we are destined to keep coming back here?"


	6. Greetings

"School ends in about two weeks, what are you going to be doing?" asked Daisuke. "I wanted to check out some collages, remember? I want to be a nurse". "Why?"

"I just want to, do you have a problem with that?"

"No"

Yuuki yawned. He pulled the cotton like blanket off of him. He slipped into something more suitable other than his night outfit and left the room. Naoki seemed to have already have left the room since their seemed to have been no trace of him. Yuuki went down the stairs Oba-sama seemed to have already been there with his father. "Where is brother?" he asked, trying not to sound curious. "He's outside". A young girl, about his age came downstairs. She seemed ready to go outside with a few papers in her hands.

"Daisuke, come here" said Oba-sama.

The girl approached his mother and father.

"This is Yuuki, our younger son"

"Hello, I'm Daisuke, Kotoko's little cousin"

Yuuki introduced himself and couldn't help asking about Kotoko.

"She's upstairs, she'll be down soon" said Daisuke.

"I still haven't seen Kotoko…" Oba-sama said sadly. _Whoosh. _Naoki opened the door, "You're up," he said to Yuuki. _How long had he been asleep for? _ _Step. _The sound made Yuuki and Naoki both turn. Was that really Kotoko? She had long brown hair and, well looked nothing like before. "Kotoko!" Oba-sama screamed with tears of joy. Kotoko stopped for a second, it took her a minute before she was able to remember them. "Oba-sama? What are you doing here?" "Well I can explain that later, right?!"

Naoki didn't take his eyes off of her. "Kotoko?"


	7. Dream or Nightmare?

Naoki POV

_She had changed so much, I could hardly recognize her. Mom is on the verge of our marriage. Already. Again. I broke up with Chris, but I didn't do it on purpose, there was a reason. _

Kotoko POV

_To be honest, I was surprised, why wouldn't father have told me about this? Did he? No. I'm not ready for it again. Everything. Oba-sama takes it too far at times, going through it once was as hurtful as being stabbed. But now, there are too many emotions to be put into words. Daisuke is normal, like usual, she probably doesn't care. About Yuuki or any of this, it's only a few weeks or months of her life than she'll forget it. All. I'd always been jealous of her, she had always been smarter, prettier, and always calm. Even though she was too naïve, she always looks out for adventure. I can't blame her though, if I'd been in her shoes I'd feel the same way, I just don't understand how she handles it all, it's too much for her. _

"School starts soon, Oba-sama started, which collage are you going to Kotoko?"

_I knew exactly what she was trying to do, so all I could do is avoid the obvious. _"I'm not sure yet."

Yuuki took a glimpse at Daisuke, _Mph. She's probably dumb like Kotoko._

"I have to go," Kotoko said going up. Daisuke had also gone upstairs short after. "Kotoko is so cute," Oba-sama started. "Yuuki don't you think Daisuke is pretty?" Everyone sighed. Both Kotoko and Daisuke were upstairs listening.

"Sadly your dream won't come true," Daisuke whispered. She snuck a glance at her cousin, who sat in silence. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing,"

"You don't want them here, do you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why, do you have to know?"

"Because I'm your cousin and I have that right"


	8. Surprise

Oba-sama stared at the dining table. "You're telling me you made this?!" she asked Daisuke. "..Yes. Kotoko's not _that _talented but why does that mean I shouldn't be?" Oba-sama felt tears of joys at her cheeks, and there was an awkward silence. Both Naoki and Yuuki were surprised, Yuuki was more affected though, his jaw had dropped wide open. Daisuke didn't say much throughout breakfast, but a hurried Kotoko came out. "Aren't you forgetting breakfast?" her father asked. "No time" Kotoko responded. _"How will I ever get those two together?" _thought Oba-sama.

Yuuki's father started a conversation, "I didn't think Kotoko would've changed that much" he sighed. Naoki rolled his eyes, it did make a difference in the beginning, but it seemed to have just been her look that changed. "Ah. But she has. She is applying to the medical department" Kotoko's father responded. Naoki froze for a second. "What is she planning to do? Kill someone?!" he thought, of course he had enough brains to keep it in. "What?! How?! Why?!" his brother chocked. "She wanted to from the start anyways, her mother was a nurse, it makes sense why she wants to. That was when it was as clear as glass, Kotoko not talking, wanting to be a nurse, not caring about him. She didn't care. Not even about his mother.

Yuuki POV

I don't know what Kotoko is thinking, has she no common sense? Why of all things, a nurse? He took a look at his brother. The cool touch stayed glued onto him. Suddenly Daisuke spoke, "Does she have no right to be what she likes?" she spoke calmly, not frustrated, and yet politely. His mothers' voice started to crackle, "N..no…of course she does"

"Then what is the problem with it?" Daisuke demanded.

She stayed quiet, for she didn't have an answer. Daisuke grabbed her items and left. An awkward silence in the air. "Please forgive Daisuke," Shiego pleaded. "No she isn't at fault" his father convinced him. I was amazed, Kotoko doesn't have the guts to say that, but this girl has wits.

Naoki POV

Yuuki was amazed, and so was I. Kotoko being a nurse, was something I could not imagine. Daisuke standing up for her? I would have thought that she didn't have brains either. However, with that display she has more than just that. Mother didn't seem all that upset, but guilty. I would have had too. I thought of all people she had understood Kotoko the most. I got up and Yuuki followed my lead. We put our dishes away, and went to our room. I noticed that Yuuki had something to say so I asked him what happened, he seemed confused. "What's wrong, is that Kotoko is going to be a nurse?" he questioned. "It's not that big of a deal, didn't you hear Daisuke? She can be whatever she wants to be" I responded. Yuuki looked confused, I felt that way too, but for his sake I didn't say more.


	9. Authors Note (1)

**Authors Note**

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry for not updating! This is my first story on FanFiction, and I am not to satisfied with it :(  
>I have hopes on redoing this story, I can't promise a certain day I will be able to write, but I guarantee it will come.<p>

I won't take this story down, many of you can still view it, and Secrets will be receiving a new chapter and I am currently working on it :)

Thanks,

Egiran99


End file.
